Hábitos
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Pasan cuarenta y tres días y por fin te visita. Ya era hora. Ese desagradable bastardo había demorado mucho en ir a ti.


**Universo: **_Ninguno._

**Spoilers: **_Ninguno._

**Advertencias: **_Situaciones adultas. __Lenguaje soez. Muerte. _

* * *

><p><strong>HÁBITOS<strong>

[One shot]

Sasuke está bastante más jodido que tú, piensas. Sasuke es un boleto al nunca jamás, uno donde no está Peter Pan. Sin escalas y sin retorno. Pero también piensas que está bien porque ahora mismo te sientes como él. Por eso entras a su casa, que te da la bienvenida de puertas abiertas y respiras el olor a vicio que vive ahí junto con él. Te acercas, sin saludos, sin tontos modales ensayados. Sin palabras siquiera. Él está ahí, tirado en un rincón, como si no hubiera esperanza (_no la hay). _Como si sólo fuera un maniquí sin alma (_lo es; tal vez de verdad lo sea_). Él te mira con sus profundos ojos oscuros. Sin brillo, sin luz (_Sasuke ya no tiene nada)._

El corazón de Sasuke es un agujero negro. De esos que se lo chupan todo y no dejan nada (_te va a arrastrar)_. De haber pasado lo que le ha pasado a él, tú serías igual. Eso al menos es lo que piensas.

Coges uno de los porros que Sasuke te ha ofrecido (_¿qué es esto? Ah, ya)_. Es tu primera vez y te sientes insegura. Pero qué va. Ahora mismo estás fuera de ti, necesitas estar un poco colocada para superar todo la mierda que llevas adentro (_olvidar, necesitas olvidar)_. Lo tomas, lo fumas; se consume muy rápido. Vas por el segundo y estás bien con eso. Eso piensas.

Esa noche, Sasuke y tú tienen relaciones. Es más rápido de lo que creíste, o tal vez más lento. No hacen el amor ni ninguna cursilada de esas. Sasuke no da amor y tú tampoco se lo estás pidiendo (_no puedes ofrecerle lo mismo de cualquier manera)_. Sí quieres amor, pero no de él y tampoco de esa manera. En medio del tufo y la mugre que se asienta en el departamento.

Los primeros tres días estás tan colocada y tan borracha que acabas vomitando un par de veces. Sasuke te tira el trapeador encima, pero no te echa. Tú se lo agradeces. No soportarías estar en tu casa, sola, como siempre has estado, pero ahora más (_ahora ya s__ólo viven recuerdos)._

El onceavo día estás durmiendo en el suelo de la sala sólo con las bragas puestas. Sasuke está en alguna otra parte. Tal vez en su cuarto. Tal vez afuera. Te estás perdiendo más rápido de lo que creías. Pero está bien. Así no sientes el hueco sangrante que está donde antes se encontraba tu corazón.

A las dos semanas, Sasuke te da una bofetada sin una razón en particular, sólo está demasiado borracho de recuerdos y de licor, y necesita descargarse contra alguien. Lo entiendes y no lo detienes. Ya va un rato que estás esperando sentir dolor físico. Tu cara amanece amoratada y lo cubres todo con maquillaje magistralmente para ir al banco. Vacías una de tus cuentas y sales con el bolso lleno de efectivo.

La droga no se compra con magia.

En casa, Sasuke se está tirando a una de sus putas en la sala (_asquerosa)_. La tomas por los cabellos rubios teñidos y arrastras su culo fuera de Sasuke. Mientras tú estés allí no quieres a ninguna ramerilla entrando y saliendo de la casa. Se lo dices. Tú puedes darle todo el sexo que quiera mientras esté dentro de la casa.

—Vete a la mierda. Yo hago lo que quiera.

—Ya estoy en ella.

Sasuke vuelve a golpearte después de aquella vez. Tú le regresas el golpe. Le escupes en la cara. Le dices que es un malparido hijo de puta y él te regresa el insulto diciendo que eres una zorra frígida de baja categoría. Te ríes de Sasuke porque ya se podía haber encontrado un insulto más creativo. Se golpean un poco más. Al final acaban follando en la mesa del comedor para después emborracharte una vez más.

Pasa el primer mes y te notas irreconocible entre las fotos de antes y el reflejo de tu rostro ahora. Piensas acusadoramente qué estás haciendo con tu vida. Pero el hueco comienza a doler y colocas la línea blanca sobre la mesa. Esa que cruzaste _(aspiraste)_ para dejar todo atrás. No quieres más preguntas. No quieres buscar respuestas (_todo es una mierda)._

Aspiras.

Cuarenta y tres días y por fin tienes visita de Naruto. Ya era hora. Ese desagradable bastardo había demorado mucho en ir a ti. Pero Naruto es una mezcla de colores, de olores y sabores, y te preguntas si es siquiera Naruto. (_¿Cómo era antes?). _No te importa y vas a él. Lo abrazas y lo besas y lo vuelves a abrazar, y le das un par de bofetadas para reclamarle por tardar tanto. Naruto está arrepentido, lo siente y promete no volver a hacerlo. Sonríe como el imbécil que siempre ha sido y te abalanzas sobre él. Cuando despiertas por la mañana, Naruto no está ahí. Junto a ti no hay nada mas que sábanas frías y aire. Sientes ira y frustración. Odias a todos y a todo. Lanzas contra el espejo de la habitación tu infortunado celular que no para de sonar y destruyes todo lo que está a tu alcance (_al diablo con todo)._

Ese jodido y mentiroso de Naruto. Maldito rubio bastardo bueno para nada (_¿Por qué te fuiste? No te vayas)._

Sasuke llega esa noche borracho y con olor a mil putas. Tú lo coges por el cuello y lo besas con violencia y le impides apartarse. Le extrañaste, pero no lo dices porque extrañar no va de acuerdo al plan de ninguno de los dos y tú necesitas seguir con el plan. Tratas de acallar con alcohol, sexo y Sasuke las voces en tu interior, pero no se callan. Están gritando, están chillando en tu oído y tu besas al hombre entre tus brazos con vehemencia. Quieres tapar con ello el hoyo que tienes adentro porque sabes que no puedes rellenarlo. Pero el hueco duele a pesar de que no hay corazón y deseas morir, pero no tienes el valor y enrollarte con Sasuke es todo lo que puedes hacer para compensarlo.

Despiertas al día siguiente con Sasuke a tu lado, pero sin querer pensar en él y tampoco hay rastro de Naruto. Ese sinvergüenza. ¿Para qué mierda ha venido si pensaba marcharse? (_Vuelve)._

Y ese es el problema. Que piensas mucho. Necesitas no pensar.

Te refugias en Sasuke como una loca los siguientes días (_¿semanas?)_. Más sexo, más porros, más alcohol, más conversaciones sin sentido.

Más dolor.

Naruto vuelve, pero se va tan rápido como ha venido. Al parecer, le vales mierda. Piensas. Piensas. Piensas mucho. Es un asco. _(__¿Por qué no puedes dejar de pensar?)._

Encuentras a Sasuke llorando el cuarto mes. Es un maldito marica. Tú no has llorado ninguna puñetera vez desde que estás aquí. ¿Por qué llora él? No tiene sentido. Tú eres la que quieres morir. Sales de casa, lo dejas sin decir una palabra, incluso aunque el hueco ha vuelto a doler, y esa noche buscas refugio en brazos de un cualquiera. Por hoy no necesitas a Sasuke. No necesitas ni un beso duro ni una caricia áspera de un llorón mentiroso. Tampoco uno de sus abrazos que te enfrían y que saben a dolor y a consuelo por igual.

Hoy tampoco quieres pensar en Sasuke.

Pasa un año. No tienes remedio. Todo lo que tienes es a Sasuke y el dinero que te proporciona tu herencia menguante. Te duele la cabeza y estás asqueada. Tu rostro luce horrible y tu cabello se cae a puños. Te preguntas cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo decente. (_Cuando fuiste a comer pasta con Sasuke hace siete semanas). _Preparas una comida sencilla y pones la mesa. Tienes ganas de hacer algo más que olvidar ese día. Despiertas a Sasuke y lo invitas a comer. Parece que él también tiene hambre. Limpias la casa mientras el traga bocado a bocado. No mucho, sólo lo suficiente para que esté presentable (_¿para qué? Ya ni las putas visitan a Sasuke)._

Vives ese día sin drogas, sin sexo, sin alcohol, sin sentirte miserable. Pero Naruto te visita esa noche, te reclama por aquello _(__¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué estás aquí y yo no?) _y lo jode todo. Lo pone todo patas arriba nuevamente y despiertas como una loca. Ves a Sasuke y le gritas, le bufas, le pegas, lo maldices. Incluso lloras frente a él. Tú, quien no tiene derecho a llorar.

—Eres la peor mierda que he visto en mi vida —le gritas, pero no se lo dices a él, te lo dices a ti misma. Porque ya te pareces tanto a Sasuke que te confunde saber quién es él y quién eres tú. Cuándo empiezas tú y cuándo termina él.

Sasuke grita y te pega (_ramera inmunda, __¿así es como me pagas?)_. Y gritas tú. Gritan los dos y le dices que más le valdría estar muerto desde hace mucho tiempo junto con los padres que su loco hermano asesinó. Que si no fuera por su jodida adicción, tú y Naruto jamás habrían ido a buscar centros de rehabilitación para admitirlo, entonces jamás le habrías quitado el turno a conducir el coche y no hubieras provocado ese estúpido accidente, donde sobreviviste tú _(escoria infeliz)_, y él murió. Por tu culpa. Por culpa de Sasuke. Por culpa de Itachi. Por culpa de su maldita madre que los parió. Por culpa del maldito mundo que te odia y que te escupe en la cara.

Él se queda callado. No dice nada. Parece un corderillo asustado un segundo y al otro una fiera enjaulada. Te golpea repetidamente. Un golpe, una patada. Diez minutos después estás agonizando en el suelo, retorciéndote en tu dolor; escupiendo sangre. Sasuke vacía tu bolsa, toma todo tu dinero y se va de su propia casa con un portazo.

Tardas casi un día en levantarte del suelo. Te arrastras al cuarto que se ha convertido en tu habitación este último año. Te lavas las heridas y te las parchas con gasas, con tela, con cualquier cosa que encuentras. Vas a la ducha y ahí pasas veinticuatro horas más. No sabes nada de Sasuke y comienzas a echarle de menos. No a sus palizas ni a sus gritos, pero sí a sus abrazos fríos y a sus dedos ásperos. A sus besos ahogados y a su sabor a melancolía, temor y odio. A su voz ronca y a sus ojos negros. A sus palabras secas y a sus frases escuetas.

Pasan tres días más, entonces una semana que se convierte en dos y se acaba la espera. El teléfono de la sala suena después de mucho tiempo y te asustas primero. Luego te alegras estúpidamente, ilusamente, cuando ves el número de Sasuke en el identificador. Ya era hora. Maldito bastardo. Ya era jodida hora de que te hablara. De que hiciera acto de presencia. Ya era hora de algo.

Coges el teléfono, pero la voz que está al otro lado de la línea no es la de Sasuke. Te enteras por el desconocido que no sólo eres el primer número en su marcado rápido, sino el único, y que necesitas ir a un lugar para hacer una comprobación y otros trámites burocráticos.

Lo siguiente que sabes es que estás en la morgue, firmando los papeles por el deceso de Sasuke y llamando a la funeraria para que se encarguen de todo lo demás.

Sasuke es cremado y tu esparces las cenizas en la carretera, en el mismo lugar donde murió Naruto, su único y mejor amigo. No invitas a nadie porque no sabes de nadie que le eche de menos que no sean los camellos por su dinero y las putas para un buen polvo. Sólo está su hermano, pero está encerrado en un jodido manicomio por torturar y matar a sus padres frente a su hermano pequeño.

Te paras a pensar que tal vez Sasuke no estaba borracho como dice la policía y que saltó frente al tren por sí mismo, no por el maldito resbalón que capturó el CCTV. Quizás él sólo quería morirse como sus padres tal y como ella le había dicho el día en que dejó el departamento.

De camino a casa, sueñas un poco más. Ahora no sólo está Naruto, sino Sasuke. Y te dicen algo _(__¡ven!)_, pero el chofer del autobús te despierta porque el recorrido ha terminado y te pide bajar.

Regresas a casa (_el departamento de Sasuke)_, sin saber si debes quedarte ahí o salir corriendo. Una hora después estás en el baño viendo la sangre correr de tu brazo con morbosa fascinación. No estás intentando matarte. Para morir hace falta valor y abrirse las venas en canal, y tú sólo te has tajado para sentir un poco de dolor. Para que ese dolor te recuerde que estás viva y que tienes un corazón que bombea sangre, aunque tú asegures que ahí sólo hay un hueco que duele por los bordes.

Entonces recuerdas el sueño que tuviste, en los sueños que has tenido antes y en lo que has estado experimentando a pesar de que tu corazón sólo palpita pero no siente.

Piensas que Naruto te amó de verdad como siempre pregonaba, pero tú nunca pudiste hacerlo y que tal vez ahora que no está te arrepientes de no hacerlo. O que quizás siempre lo amaste y sólo ahora que no está te das cuenta de ello.

También reflexionas sobre si terminaste amando a Sasuke y ahora que se fue te das cuenta de ello. O quizás nunca lo quisiste y ahora que ha muerto sólo te sientes vacía sin él.

No importa. De cualquier jodida manera, ninguno de los dos está y no volverá para saberlo.

**[FINAL]**

* * *

><p><strong>[Notas y aclaraciones finales]<strong>

**Escuchaba la canci****ón de "La niña que llora en tus fiestas", leía el libro "Érase una vez el amor pero tuve que matarlo" y leí a Emiita. También tengo un trauma con Habits de Tove Lo. Entonces parí esto. Así todo raro y oscuro.  
><strong>

**Creo que necesito terapia.**

_**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

**No olviden entrar a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi para noticias de actualizaciones, explicaciones varias y otras chucher****ías mías.**


End file.
